I'll Write You A Letter
by x-Oh-My-Goth-x
Summary: TrevorxRaven-TRAVEN! Raven still loves Alex but Trevor is trying to change her mind in all sorts of ways. Trevor has a few tricks up his sleeve, but then a crisis strikes . . . will they make it through?
1. Fuck I Hate Him

_**Ok, I sujest this series to all of you so go check them out. Vampire Kisses is awesome and it's one of my favourite books! Every time I go to read a new Vampire Kisses FanFic they are still the same ones that have been there forever and most have under five thousand words, which is no fun to read over and over again, so I made this one! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**RPOV:**

Fuck! I hate him so much, he has just taken it to far this time. Trevor has been a real fucking prick today. It started out like normal days the usual shit he pulls on me, but then towards the end of the day, he just . . . arrggg

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_I walked with Becky to the grand stands to watch Matt play his game. I really didn't want to go because Trevor would be there, but this was for Becky not for him. I still don't know why she hasn't left me to go hang out with all the popular kids instead of hanging out with me, I mean it does give her alot of hell but she still hangs out with me. We sat down as boys started their practice. We were about the only people there watching the guys practice for their big game that I won't be going. Matt looked over and saw us, we waved back and then lowered our hands to watch again. Trevor looked over at Matt, then to us to see who he was waving to. He saw me and then gave a smug smirk and started to flex. Arrggg, what a dick. I turned away from him and started to talk to Becky. Why was i even here! I could go right now and not have to put up with Trevor's shit, but nooo, I have to be a good friend and not loner my best friend._

_I looked back at the game to see Trevor walking up the ailse of the grand stands right towards us. I stood up and walked to the middle of the ailse waiting for the prick to reach me. He stood over me by a good three feet so I had to look up to him. Dick._

_"Hey Monster Girl, you been enjoying the view?" He asked with a smirk spred on his face._

_"Fuck up Soccer Snob, I'm not here for you-"_

_"Your right, your here to watch me" He said as his smirk got even bigger. I wanted to smack that smirk of his face, but I didn't._

_"Look, go back to you little pixie game so you can run around like the gay fag you are" I said and smirked at my comment. Monster Girl: 1, Soccer Snob: 0. That seemed to faulter his smirk, but he soon recovered and seemed to smirk even wider if that was even possible . . . it was starting to creep me out._

_"You know you like it, you love to watch me ran around, don't you" He said. FUCK NO. I knew this was only the begining._

_"You must be fucking insane to think that I would enjoy you, running around like a trapped guinea pig in a cage" HA!_

_"I know I'd love to watch you run around like that" He said as he stepped closer to me. I stepped back. He raised his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek. I pulled away from his grip and stepped back again._

_"Fuck off Soccer Snob, don't promise yourself things you can't get" I said. He stepped closer and went to step back again when I hit the back off the wall, he stepped closer to me and then put both his arms on either side of me to trap me._

_"I could get you any day babe" He said as he pressed his body up against mine. I paniced. He flipped his hair to one side of his face so I could look into his cruel, green menacing eyes that were trying to 'seduce' me. Trevor had said plenty of times that he wanted me but I just ignored it because well, he's a jackass._

_"Trevor you a fucking dick you know that?" I said with my hands on his chest pushing him as far away from me as I could get him. This didn't stop him from bringing his head down closer to mine though._

_"Do you like the feel of my body under my hands Raven?" He whispered in my ear. I roughly pulled my hands away from his body but as soon as I did I knew he had trick me. His body entrapped mine and he brang his lips to mine. I went wide eyed and gasped. He took this to his advantage and slipped his tounge in my mouth. I pushed him away. All I could think of was; He did not fucking do that! What a sick fucking bastard!_

_"TREVOR! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I yelled in rage. Trevor backed me up against the wall again and pinned my arms to my sides. He licked and sucked my neck as he worked his way back to my lips. He stopped and lent his forehead against mine as he breathed heavily._

_"Raven, I will make you mine, even if it kills me" He said with a satisfied smirk as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I froze. He's not fucking serious, is he? He better fucking not be! I quckly unwrapped myself from his grip and ran toward my car._

_~~END-FLASHBACK~~_

And that's why I'm here now. What a fucking prick! I'm going to have nightmares for months . . . sigh. I decided to try and calm my thoughts with some music. I grabbed my black iPod and flicked through the songs until I found the one I was looking here it is. The band was called 'Escape The Fate' and the song was 'There's No Sympathy For The Dead' . . . I found it very appropriate. I listened to the words and started to sing along with them. I heard the door open and I sat up from my lying position on my bed.

"Raven your friend here to see you" My mother said as she smiled. As she moved away and I saw the last person I wanted to see now, Becky. Oh my god! She's going to ask me so many questions . . . what am I going to say? My mother shut the door and Becky didn't say anything until she was sure that my mother was gone.

"Raven, what was that at the football field, with Trevor?" Becky asked.

"Becky, did you see the way he harrased me?"

"I didn't see anything but the kissing" Becky said with a smile on her face.

"Oh come on. Seriously? Arrggg! Becky you know how much I hate him, why the fuck would I let him kiss me?" I said.

"It was a bit curious" Becky said

"Thank you" I replied, reliefed that my best friend believed me.

"So . . . was it good?" She asked.

"BECKY!" I repiled

"Sorry, just wondering"

About two hours later Becky left. It was about six now and it was almost completely dark. Tonight I wouldn't be going over to Alexander's because he had something important to do so I decided I was going to go to the cemetry in about an hour or two.

I had eaten dinner and was riding to the cemetery now. I stopped at the entrance and dropped my bike out the front of the entrace and then entered. I walked around the graveyard for a while until I found the tombstone I was looking for. This one had been my favourite since I was little. It was alot bigger than me and it looked like it had been there for centuries, which was correct. The bottom had a pedestal like bottom and ontop of the large pedestal was Death himself, who looked like he was reaching out for something he couldn't quite get, but he looked perfectly relaxed with his cloaked covering his bowing head and flowing around his feet The only thing that was strainging was his finger, and in the other hand was he staff which looked as brilliant as eve. This tombstone no longer had the persons name on it, it had disappeared long before I even knew about this tombstone which made it even more eerier.

I sat down with my back leaning on the side of Death's cloak. We had become good 'friends' over the years. I'm pretty sure that we could be classed as 'best friends' if you wanted to call us that. He would sit there, looking over me watching me write in my diary, while I sat there. We may not have spoke aloud, or at all but our silence was enough to know that we got along enough. I know this may sound creepy but he was basically my only comfort when I was younger. I would come here everyday and cry my eyes out while no one, not even my parents knew about it. I had learnt to grow stronger over the years and instead of crying I learnt to yell and get angry . . . or write in my diary.

Tonight I wrote in my diary for about twenty minutes before I got up, said goodbye to Death

and placed the single red rose on the pedestal like tombstone. I explored the graveyard finding new arrangements of flowers and more vandilism done to the gravestones.

I soon left but when I walked to the exit of the graveyard I found that my bike had disappearded. I looked around frantically for my bike. I couldn't get home without that bike. I lived about two hours away without my bike which made the trip seem three times faster. There were only two reasonable explinations. One, someone had stolen it, which I highly doubt, so actually there was only one reasonable explination . . . Trevor Mitchel. I looked around for any sign of him but there was none. I yelled out in frustration and kicked the poor cemetery wall. I started to walk and then I did something I hadn't done in a very long time. I started to cry. I cried out the tears from today, from yesterday and from my childhood. I walked and cried until I couldn't keep my balance anymore and fell on my ass on the side of the road.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU TREVOR!" I yelled out as I let even more tears run down my face. I sat there wondering if I should even continue life, I always did carry a knife or blade with me at all times just incase. I was about to grab the blade when I saw Becky's car drive past. The car stopped and the window started to wind down.

"Raven what the hec- OH MY GOD, RAVEN" Becky jumped out of the car and crouched down beside me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Beck asked rubbing my back.

"Some bastard stole my bike and then, I was going to kill myself and . . . arrggg don't worry about it" I said. Becky looked at me worried but decided to let it side since her best friend was crying.

"Come on, let's get you home now" Becky said as she helped me up and over to the car. I got in the passengers seat and waited until we got home. We had close to no convosation and as I hoped out of the car she said goodbye and then she was gone. I slammed the door open and headed up to my room. I looked at my hello batty clock and it read '12:03'. I stripped down to my undies and bra and then hopped in bed. I really couldn't be bothered to do anything else.

Today had been a really bad fucking day and I swear, if Trevor fucking pisses me off tomorrow he's gunna have the fucking ugliest face ever. Wait, he stole my bike, he's so dead.

~~_THE-NEXT-DAY~~_

I got out of the shower and put on some black skinny jeans, a blue cookie monster T-shirt, a black waistcoat, black and purple mid rise converse and a couple of acsessories, purple nail polish and then just a thick layer of black eyeliner around my eyes and some black mascara. I also put in some pink, purple and blue hair extensions to match my outfit. (outfit on profile).

Becky and I pulled up to school and as usual we got funny stares. Becky would shy all up and start to walk faster, while I on the other hand would be normal, who gives a fly fuck? I know a popular girl hanging out with an emo, what isn't there to stare about, but they know that we have been best friends since third grade, get over it. But most of the stares are of hate because I'm enemies with the main boy. Ohhh.I had twenty minutes to kill before class would start. That's when I saw the Soccer Snob. He was sitting around wth his other soccer freaks.

I walked up to him where he was laying on the table in a relaxed pose. As his friends saw me they started to move away from Trevor to avoid my rage that was set clearly on my face. Trevor saw me and smirked.

"Hey babe, come to-" He stopped him mid sentence

"Shut up you fucking cunt!" I yelled.

"Wow, monster girls angry, rawr" He said smugly as he got up from the table and stood infront of me, "It turns me on". Then I slapped him. As soon as I did everyone went silent and went elsewhere incase the emo girl came and back handed them. I could see the redness of where my hand slapped him appearing on his cheek.

'You fucking cunt, don't talk to me like that! You stole my bike last night and I want it back" I said. The anger was evident on my face and now the bright red hand print stood out on Trevor's face like a fucking lightbulb.

"You not getting it back now monster girl" He said.

"Do you know how much fucking pain you cause me last night! If it weren't for Becky I probably would have ended up killing myself last night you fucking prick!" The tears were streaming freely down my face and the smirk that had found it's way back on his face

disappeared with each word I said, "Yeah that's right, I'd probably would have been lying in the gutter of the graveyard waiting for someone to see me yo-" Trevor put his hand over my mouth to prevent me from speaking.

"Shhh, it's ok" He tried to pull me into a hug but I pulled away.

"DON'T PLAY THAT FUCKING SHIT ON ME!" I screamed. I started to run towards Becky's car when I felt Trevors hand grab my wrist, I didn't need to look back to know that much.

"Look, I'm sorry I was just having some fun" He said.

"FUN! YOU CALL KILLING ME FUN?" I said then I laughed insanely, "You are a fucking sick bastard, you know that Trevor?"

"Only for you" He said and then he pulled me to him and then he kissed me. His arms went around my waist trying to get a reaction out of me but I just stood there frozen until I realized that I had stop him. I tried to push him away but only succeded in getting his lips off mine for a few seconds before they managed to find there way to mine again. I felt him grab my ass and gasped in shock. He took his advance to slide his tounge into my mouth. It was then that Becky had come to the rescue and slapped Trevor on the cheek that wasn't totally red and swollen. Sometime I thinks she's to nice for her own good. Becky took my hand and we both walked away from Trevor . . . I think this is the start of a really fucked up week . . .

_**Sooo . . . what did you think? Good, Bad? Do you think I should continue? Cannot decided without your reviews . . . so keep up the reviews ;D**_


	2. Dragged Out Classes

_**Wooh! Next Chapter has arrived guys . . . enjoy! First chapter was a Raven POV . . . now it's Trevor's turn :D**_

**TPOV:**

I love getting Raven angry, it turns me on _so_ much. When she slapped me I got a bit of a hard on man! Yes it really did hurt when she slapped me but, hey, I'm a guy remember. I jumped up from my bed and decided it was time to go to school. I grabbed the keys to my red Lamborghini (it rules to be rich!) and drove off.

I got out of my car and shut the door behind me. I got the usual stares from the girls, but I didn't want them, I wanted only one girl and i was going to get her, Raven. Today was going to be super exciting with all the tricks I've got to swoon Raven, but that Alex dude is getting in the way. I saw Raven standing at her locker. I stood by it and waited for Raven to shut it. When she did she got a view of my totally kick ass face. She didn't look shocked and just walked by.

"Hey babe-" I started

"Fuck off Trevor, I'm not in the mood" Ohhh we've got a grumpy Raven today, I like that.

"Hey, hey, chill alright" I said as I walked around so I standing infront of her. She just moved her path and walked past me, "I can make you feel better babe" I said as we were about to walk passed the girls toilets and ducked her in with my hands around her waist. Just as I planned there were about five or six girls in the toilet and they all looked at us. I nuzzeled Raven's neck from behind her. She tried to swat me off but I held her arms to me. The girls quickly rushed out of the toilet but not without giving Raven a good death stare. She turned to me and hit me in the chest once she freed herself from me.

"What the fuck was that? You can't just fucking shove yourself into the girls toilets like that to perve on those other girls you creepy fucking pervert!" Raven exclained. I smirked

"Who said I was trying to perve on them?" I said slyly as I stalked towards Raven, very slowly. She looked worried and ducked passed me and out of the toilets. I slammed my hand down on the poor bench that was now under my hand, and let out a frustrated sigh. Geez, this girl is gunna be hard to get. I walked out of the toilets and tried to find Raven. I saw that she was heading into her next class. English. How delightful, looks like we will be spending a double period together.

I walked into class and saw that, as usual there was only the seat next to Raven left. I smirked as I walked towards her. All the desks where spread out in pairs of twos in the room. She saw me and looked around the room for another seat. She sighed in defeat as she realised that she was going to have to put up with me for over two hours, a very long two hours I would make it too.

"Ok, as you all know this weeks assaingment is being handed out and it is required that you work in pairs to re-write a story of your choice, we explained this last week I hope everyone understands" The teacher said. There were mumbles around the room and miss continued with her lecture, "Good, now, hmm, how are we going to do this . . . ahh. Ok, your partner for this assingment will be the person sitting next to you, now you have a week to hand in the draft and then the week after you final will be required, if it is not handed in you will get a months worth of detention with me, now . . . get to work, and don't even bother to ask if you can change your pairs" I looked over at Raven to see her mouth open and her eyes wide. A reached my hand over and gently pushed her chin up with my finger.

"Are you really that excited to spend two whole weeks with me Raven, I'm flattered" I said. She looked over and glared at me.

"Shut up Soccer Snob, lets just do this"

"I'd rather do you babe" I replied smugly.

"Trevor, shut the fucking hell up, I don't know about you but I don't really want to be spending a months worth of detention with Mrs Johnsworth" I looked over at the teacher. She was sitting at her desk with her dinner scraps from last night by the looks of it and it was dripping down her chin. She was morbodly obese and the top button of her ugly floral patterned shirt had popped off. I looked away and back at Raven.

"I see your point Monster Girl, now, how are going to do this?" I asked

"Well-" Raven started

"Ohhh, I almost forgot. You will have to work on your assingment after school so I'm expecting you to meet up after most school days" Mrs Johnsworth said and then sat back down in her chair as it squeked in protest.

"You got to be fucking me" Raven said.

"Now Raven, control yourself, I'd rather wait until class was over, don't you think?" I said. Raven growled but didn''t say anything else. Raven took the pen that was tucked behind her ear and started scribbling down something on her page. I tried to look over at what she was writting but she stopped and pulled the book to her chest. I leaned back over my side of the desk and watched as she continued to write. All of a sudden she slammed the book down infront of me.

"Which one?" Raven said in a bored tone. I looked down at what she had written. In very neat running writting were two different book names by the looks of it. On the page it said _Van Helsing_ and _Dracula_. I mentally laughed. Typical. I looked between both and chose the obvious one.

"Dracula" I said. She rolled her eys and quickly circled the name.

"Ok do you know anything about this story that'll be helpful?" She said. Well wow, it was like we were having a real convosation (sarcasm).

"Well lets see" I said as I brang out my hand and used my fingers to count the things I was saying, "Well, I know he's a vampire, he has girlfriend that was human and . . . that's about it" I completed with a goofy grin on my face. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers and then looked up at me.

"Great, ok, you can do whatever you want to do and I'll do the assasingment, got it?" Raven said. No way, I'm not blowing off personal time with Raven.

"Nope" I said as I popped the p.

"Fine, ok just . . . arrggg I don't know" She said as she rested her head on the desk. She brang it back up a couple of seconds later and started writting in her book again. I leaned over and looked at watch she was writting.

_I watched as he was about to bite me, I could feel my heart beating in my ears and then, they took him away they grabbed a stake and then st-_

She had snatched the book away from my view and to her chest again.

"Do you mind?" She asked

"No" I replied.

"Arrggg". The first seventy minutes flew past quickly with very few attepts of swooning Raven and looking over at her word filled page. I knew that I would make the next seventy minutes much longer. I watched as her long, elegant fingers held the pencil she was writting with as it drifted across the page doing a little page until it stopped to start at the other edge of the page again.Her finger-nails were painted black with little white skulls up in the top corner of each of them. I saw her hand stop.

"Ok so you want something to do yeah?" She asked me as if I was a child. Of course I want you to give me something to do babe . . . you. Nodded my head in agreement, "Ok, finnish this off" She handed me her pan and her book and sat it infront of me. I picked up the pencil and read over what she had written.

_I watched as he was about to bite me, I could feel my heart beating in my ears and then, they took him away they grabbed a stake and then aimed to stab him but he had swiftly shifted out of the way and dodged the sharp wooden stake from going through his heart. I watched as he ran up behind the man that tried to kill him and roughly cracked his neck and feel to the ground. He turned to me with blood thirsty eyes, He stalked towards me and squated down. I felt powerless and weak against this magnificent creature. His hair was black and as dark as deaths cloak, his skin was being illuminated by the lantern that was hanging behind him which highlighted his features. One side light and the other dark. It was funny really. I had only ever experience his good side, now that his bad side had appeared it frightened me to no extent._

_I watched as he smirked with his cruel blood red eyes as he leaned down and bit my pale, thin neck. I screamed in pain as his peircing fangs plunged into my skin and began to suck my blood. I wasn't sure if he would stop before I died or suck me dry, if he did I'm pretty sure he would never forgive himself for killing his one and only love. My vision started to fade around the edges and I knew that I would die soon._

I looked up at Raven shocked she had a pencil in her hand and was carving something into the desk with a knife. I shock my head and continued with what I was going to saw.

"This is amazing, where in the hell did you learn to write like this?" I asked amazed. She rolled her eyes still concerntrating on carving the desk.

"Trevor, just finish the dang ending" She said. And I did just that. I tried to make the begining sound good but I ended out rubbing out the last twp paragraphs over four times until I finally got it write. I chucked the book to Raven and she examined it. Her eyes widened as she continued to read.

"Trevor . . . how?"

"Jut a little something I picked up" I said as I smirked in victory. I had done all that in less then twenty minutes with plenty of time to spare. I worked my smirk back on my face and looked at Raven.

"So, you were impressed with that aye" I said "I could show you plenty more things that would impressed with" I said as I wraggled my eyebrows she wacked me over the head with her book and let out a frustrated groan.

The teacher stopped us and then told us to be silent or else it was detention with her for a week. She started to ramble on and thats when I got an idea.

I dropped my hand on Raven's knee and started to work my hand up he knee very slowly. She tried swatting it away but that was when I gripped onto her knee. I came up to her mid thigh and brang my hand to the inside of her thigh and continued to work my hand up her leg from there. Now I was getting close and personal as I was so close to her core it was ridiculous. I brang my hand onto her sex and started to rub it throught her undies. Thank god today she was wearing a skirt today! She went to pull my hand away from her core when Mrs Johnsworth looked out side of the room. Oh wow, I loved this teacher! I continued to rub her pussy through her undies as Mrs Johnsworth continued to watch our side of the room. I watched as Raven thought about telling me to fuck off, and thinking if she wanting to spend her week this Mrs Johnsworth. It was then that I moved my fingers past her undues and to her actual sex. I felt like I was going to fucking scream as I massaged her clit, _Raven's_ clit! I felt myself go hard as I moed my fingers down and plunge one into her pussy. She let out a very soft moan. I continued pulling my finger in and out of her and watched her crotch as I did so. I pushed a second finger in and used my tumb to massage her cilt. She moaned a little louder this time. But not loud enough for anyone else to hear. It was when I heard a whimper I looked up. I saw that Raven had tears in her eyes and it looked like she was about to cry.

I stopped my movements and pulled my hand away from her sex. She put her hand up and asked if she could go to the office. The teacher saw her tears and said yes immediatley. I said I'd take her and ran out after her. I caught up to her and took her wrist.

"Raven, what's wrong?" I asked conserned.

"Oh please Trevor, don't fucking act like you care! My enemy was just fingering me while a fat teacher lectured us about an assingment we had to do!" She said tears now running down her face.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"It wasn't anything to do with you Trevor, now fuck off" She said as she tried to pull away my grip, but she did not succeed.

"Not until you tell me what the fuk has happened to you" I said in a serious tone.

"But, I-" She let the tears fall down her face freely. She looked so pained but so beautiful at the same time. It was like heaven and hell, both waring with each other, trying to gain full victory.

"He-He's dead Trevor . . . right infront of my eyes . . . and-" I stopped her and pulled her to my chest.I held her tight as she cried her heart out. I knew who she was talking about and she didn't need to explain further. She tried to pull away from my grasp but I held onto her with all my force. I wouldn't let her go now, I wouldn't let her go ever.

_**Hi guys, well . . . this is the end for now, but I might pick this story up after . . . but don't worry, I bringing out another story very soon! Hope you enjoyed it :D xx**_


End file.
